


New Discoveries

by EriSkyHigh



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriSkyHigh/pseuds/EriSkyHigh
Summary: Has Ken always been this tall?
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	New Discoveries

Ken opened the door before the bell finished chiming - he was excited to be greeted by his boyfriend, especially after the long week of exams.

“Daisuke.” Ken’s warm smile met the brunette’s eyes. Moving quickly, Daisuke leaned over to kiss Ken’s cheek.

“Hi. How ya doing, Ken?” Daisuke pranced past Ken, headed straight to Ken’s bedroom like they’d done a thousand times before.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Ken smiled as his boyfriend led the way. Daisuke had made himself welcomed in the Ichijouji home ever since they’d become friends. When their relationship bloomed into more than just friends, and it was apparent that Daisuke would be seen a lot more around the home, Ken’s parents bought an extra pair of slippers to keep by the door. A silent gesture to tell Ken they were very pleased with the situation - even if Ken hadn’t yet said it directly to them. 

“Of course I am! It’s been almost five days since I saw you!” Daisuke threw his hand outward to really emphasize his point. “And last weekend hardly counted since you spent the whole time studying and we didn’t really talk.”

Ken Chuckled. “I’m sorry, Daisuke. At least we’re alone now.”

“And at least exams are over!” Daisuke’s hands met his own hips as he leaned back - in a very expectant and sassy way. 

“Yes, they are.” Ken knew what Daisuke was waiting for. The prior weekend Ken had to keep telling Daisuke he was too busy to get distracted. Daisuke would make a flirtation comment and wait for Ken to react, before saying something even more suggestive. While Ken craved the attention in-the-moment he needed to study. Truth be told, he invited Daisuke over knowing full well that would happen, and he also failed to ever tell Daisuke to stop - he found it too cute listening to Daisuke growing impatient. 

Daisuke cocked his head to the side - unimpressed by his boyfriend’s lack of movement. 

Ken raised an eyebrow - smug. He knew all too well that his boyfriend was wanting physical attention. Daisuke craved and with shoulders slouching stepped forward. “Fine. Just kiss me already.”

Ken laughed and open his arms to receive Daisuke. “Yes, okay. But you come to me. I can’t bend down because my neck’s stiff from all that studying still.”

Daisuke froze. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t bend down to kiss. I told you, I’m stiff still.” Ken’s arms slowly fell as he watched Daisuke struggle to process what was just said.

“Why would you need to bend down?” His eyes were scrunched up - processing. 

Ken straightened himself. “Daisuke, I’m taller than you. I always hunch over when we kiss.”

Daisuke stepped back. “But we’re the same height!”

Ken was caught off guard with this comment. He knew the height difference was only a couple inches, but to hear that Daisuke had no idea about it? “No, Daisuke,” Ken spoke slowly to enunciate every word. “I’m taller than you.” He gave Daisuke a look mixed of confusion and slight concern.

“But when I look at you I look at your eyes!” Daisuke was confident in his explanation. Clearly Ken was mistaken about their height. They had always been the same height since they first met.

Ken lightly shut his eyes, reminding himself to be nice about this. “What does that have to do to with anything? Where else would you look?” He moved to sit down at his desk.

Daisuke followed him, talking to the ceiling and pointing his hand around as if he was a teacher giving a lecture. “Well, if I were shorter then I’d be starting at your neck or something.” He gave Ken raised eyebrows as if to say you-know-I’m-right. 

“Okay. But no.” Ken put his head into his hand - he was getting a headache. “When you talk to your parents don’t you look at their eyes? And they’re taller than you.”

Daisuke paused, his hand lowered while he thought. “...Yes.” Then he stood up straight and added, “but we’re the same height.”

Ken gave his boyfriend an irritated glare before he stood up and walked over to him “Stand up straight.” He stepped up close to Daisuke, face to face. “See? I’m taller.”

Daisuke shrunk to the floor and shouted, “for how long have you been taller?” 

Ken’s arm raised slightly - asking Daisuke if he was being serious right now. “I’ve always been taller than you.”

“I can’t believe no one told me I was short!” Daisuke was very upset by this new discovery.

Ken smiled and met his boyfriend on the floor. “I like you this way.” And leaned into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my wife… Who, upon our 4th year of dating, finally confessed to me that she was taller. 
> 
> I’ve never looked at her the same way since.


End file.
